


Video games make for great bonding.

by foxymandy3100



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: FUS RO DAH GOAT!, Goat simulator, I had too much fun writing this, It's a start, M/M, Nonsense, Not Shippy, Playing video games, RoadRat if you squint and look at it sideways, don't play in traffic, just a cute thought i had, kids being kids, learning how to have fun, learning not to be a racist, or trying to learn, pure fluff, rat doesn't like guns, sacrificing people to the mother goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymandy3100/pseuds/foxymandy3100
Summary: Lucio finds out that Jamison is a year younger than him and doesn't know how to have safe fun. He decides to fix that. Aka. Hana and Lucio invite Jamie to play video games with them and everyone takes a nap on Roadhog.





	Video games make for great bonding.

So Hana is 19, Lucio is 26, Jamie is 25, and Zenyatta is 20. so they’re all relatively close in age and the younger members of overwatch. So, I can see Lucio being super shocked when he finds out that Jamie is a year younger than him. He finds that Junkrat doesn’t really do much in the way of normal young adult stuff. 

“Fun? blowing stuff up is fun. making bombs is fun. like that?”

 “.... that’s not really what I had in mind.”

I can see Lucio trying to include Jamie in activities so he can learn what fun is supposed to be... y’know, without a body or limb count attached. 

Lucio invites him to play games with himself and Hana in the rec room. Jamie is more than a little confused on what to do and as usual, he looks to hog for guidance when he’s unsure. Mako is actually pretty thrilled about this, it’s the first time that Jamie has had the chance to do something with people his age where he won’t be in danger. He quickly gives overwhelming assurance (aka. a single thumbs up) for rat to go for it. 

It’s pretty great at first. they make bubble tea and sit down and Jamie is completely blown away when they boot up the system and he gets his first taste of anything in a game system. He’s so excited about how they choose the game and weapons and he’s blown away by all the choices. 

It’s great until the game starts, the first shot goes off and Rat tenses. His fight or flight instincts kick in and he scampers under a table, covering his head as he makes himself as small of a target as possible. 

The first round ends and Hana turns to ask Jamie if he wants a turn only to find him hiding. She and Lucio decide that, perhaps, call of duty was not a wise choice to play. They question what they have that isn’t particularly violent and call Jamie back over to let him choose what he wants to play. 

He stops them on a game with a curious looking animal on the front. 

“go ate simu le tooo. What is that?” He asks, pointing to the screen. Lucio grins and Hana giggles

“goat simulator. One of my fans bought it for me but I haven’t gotten to try it. Wanna test it with me?” 

Jamie looks thoughtful for a moment before deciding to try again. He nods and watches them boot up the game. His grin grows wider each fence they jump and he is utterly thrilled the first time the goat goes flying in the air and it’s body distorts. Before he knows it he’s on his back, cackling madly, legs kicking, as he laughs himself to tears. 

Two rounds in and the goat gets hit by the first car and his laughter breaks off. 

“is it dead?! did I kill it?!” He panics. His fear diminished when he pops back at the starting point. 

“easy, buddy. It’s a game, you can’t actually hurt it. it’s fine.” Lucio puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and that’s all it takes for rat to run directly back out into the path of cars, snorting when the goat goes flying. He tosses the controller to Hana and jumps up, running off as fast as his peg leg can carry him, calling for hog all the way. 

Lucio and Hana stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, the guy may be odd but he’s actually pretty fun to be around and utterly adorable when he’s excited. 

Mako isn’t too thrilled about being dragged away from his embroidery but he follows Rat anyway. He’s tugged over to the couch and he sighs as he flops down onto it, the middle part cracking under his weight but he only settles into it further and lets out a snort of acknowledgment to the others as Jamie scoops back up the controller. 

He shows make what he has learned with all the eagerness of a young child, proud of his accomplishments and the achievements in the game. His favorite by far comes in the form of Jamie rushing the goat in front of Cars and trucks over and over like a retarded deer on speed. Mako watches patiently, nodding each time Jamison asks if he’s watching before he looks to the others. 

Hana looks to Lucio then to Rat, unnerved by the blank stare. Lucio shifts uncomfortably in his spot before hog coughs and laughs full and heavy. 

“Great. they taught you how to play in traffic” 

It is the first time the two have heard Hog speak and it is answered by a chorus of laughter from the young adults on the cushions nearby. Lucio wipes a tear from his eye and pats hog’s knee 

“He taught himself that” 

There is a low chuckle of an answer while Jamie lifts himself up onto the couch too close to hog, leaning on him while he plays. Mako is glad that his mask is on because beneath those grunts and snorts his expression is melting with pride and joy as he witnesses Jamison loosening up and finally fitting in with others his age. He isn’t sure he’s ever seen rat smile this much in his life and he can’t help but feel that everything they’ve gone through together was worth it for this moment. 

Mako watches Jamie rush around the game, causing chaos, grabbing people only to sacrifice them in a pentagram or smacking people with a giraffe neck, trying to headbutt trucks only to go flying when he loses. He isn’t entirely sure when he dozed off, it’s been a long time since he’s felt comfortable enough to sleep around anyone but Jamie, he only knows that he fell asleep when he wakes up to find the other two young adults on each side of him as well. 

Apparently, they had discovered how comfortable of a bed Hog is. Jamie is strewn over his belly while Mako reclines. Hana is laying with her back on one arm of the couch, her legs tossed up over Jamie's back while she’s on her back. Lucio has his back pressed between mako’s beefy arm and his belly, legs bent and pressing to the other arm of the couch, his feet tucked between the side and the cushion for warmth. 

While Mako is warm these brats are also heavy, he has to pee, and while he was out that omnic monk had shown up and watch now watching the cuddle puddle with a knowing smirk. (not that he can smirk but mako just knows he’s enjoying this). 

He grunts and sighs resigned to be the bed for their naptime but he keeps his eyes trained on the omnic. Zenyatta floats over and motions to a cushion on the floor. 

“is this seat taken?” He inquires politely. Mako grunts, not thrilled about being that close to an omnic but it’s not like he can stop him from beneath the brats. Zenyatta sits down and begins a polite conversation, commenting on the impressive embroidery he noticed hog working on earlier. 

Their conversations are strained at first but seeing as their was little else to do mako relented and found that they had plenty to speak on and quite a few interests in common. 

By the time the young ones had begun to wake and greet zenyatta Mako had decided that despite his normal hatred toward omnics... this was tolerable. It seems that Jamie was not the only one who had learned something new today. 


End file.
